Deadly Secret
by SuperY2JChica
Summary: Some secrets should never come out.......
1. How it all started

The Story Behind The Story  
  
Disclaimer:None  
  
A/N:To all the Smoochers out there...this on is for you! *^_^*  
  
No Flaiming R&R plase  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1/?  
  
He held her tightly as thier kisses got more and more passionate."I have to go daddy is holding a meeting" she said in between breaths."Okay Princess...i'll meet you in my lockeroom later" he said kissed her one last time.She fixed her hair kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the door.  
  
She walked quckily down the halls of the big company.And opend the door.She smiled as she saw her dad "Hi Daddy" she said as she walked in.Her father was sitting at the end of a big confrence table with several ofother members of the board.He smiled and stood up "It's my lil' girl" she hugged him and sat in the empty chair.She looked across and saw the man she "loved".He looked at her with those eyes that gave her chills down her spine.She admited he did scare her sometimes."Okay now what where all here let's get down to bussiness"."Mr.McMahon the creative writting team has come up with a storyline following Miss.McMahon's and Mr.Jericho's bussiness partnership"."Okay let's hear it" he said the woman stood up and got the paper in front of her and read "Miss McMahon reveles to her ex- husband that she has a secreat...".Stephanie looked at the corner of her eye at Paul he was looking at her as he heard the storyline."She then tells him that the only reason she bought ECW was not to run you Mr.McMahon out of bussiness but it was to be with the man she truly loves....Chris Jericho comes out and says that the past year or so he had been having a affair with-" "THAT'S BULL SHIT!" Paul screamed which caused Stephanie and the rest of the people in he room jump.Mr.McMahon looked at Paul with a shocking look and spoke "Paul...what was that? we weren't expecting such a harsh reaction from you".  
  
"I'm sorry Vince but i don't want to go along with this!" he shouted.Vince arched a eyebrow and said "You understand that this is a storyline...were doing this to make this partnership more intresting" "I know that but i don't want Stephanie to go along with this storyline".Stephanie looked at Paul how could he be making these dessions for her?? He wasn't the one that was gonna have to play along...he just had to be jealouse of the storyline...or was he jealouse in real life? Toughts swarm around Stephanie's head...Paul WAS jealouse of Chris .A small smile formed on Stephanies lips."Fine...Hilary drop that storyline...were not going through with..it too complicated to work out".Stephanie looked at her father how could he do this? he didn;t even ask her how she felt.Paul sat down with a satisfied look in his face."Steph...what are your plans to take this partnership?" "well i tought that storyline was pretty goo acctully...but it seemss like where not doing it anymore....i think the partnership should remain"."Okay then well talk about it and well disscuss next time we have a meeting...thank you for coming and well see you soon".They all stood up and exited the room.Stephanie walked out and saw Paul waiting for her.He wrapped his arms around her waist but she removed them."What's wrong babe?" he asked "Paul...why did you just drop that storyline?...do you know what this means...we could of gotten more ratings...more fans...this company os based on a fan thing" "who cares what the fans think...your my girlfriend and i don't want you doing that storyline with that ass-whole".  
  
Stephanie's blood boiled as she got red and said "well maybe you should reconzier or me being your Girlfriend Paul!" and walked away."Steph..Steph...STEPH!" he shouted at her as she walked down the hall not looking back."SHIT!" he screamed and threw a plant to the ground making all the workers stop working and focous on him.He looked around and said "what the hell are you staring at??....go back to WORK!!!".All workers jumped and continued doing what they were doing.  
  
Stephanie went to the parking lot and left to building to the arena.Once she got there she took out her clothes for that night.And looked around too see if anyone was there and entered Chris Jericho's loocker room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***DUN DUN DUN lol What will happend next....*^_^* ***  
  
***R&R=More champters***  
  
**No R&R=No story** 


	2. The truth comes out?

Thanks for the review :) lol  
  
R&R PLEASE *^_^*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2/?  
  
*******************  
  
She entered the lockeroom she tunred around and saw him standing in front of her.She smiled and hugged him."Hey Princess...how was that meeting?".Stephanie rolled her eyes broke from the hug and sat on the couch.He followed her "that bad huh?" "bad how about awful!that jack-ass of Paul wanted them to drop a storyline"."And this bothers you because..." he asked not getting what she was saying "Chris he wanted them to drop the new storyline they were setting up for both us...you and me" "what?" he asked shocked."Yeah...apperantly Paul though it was bull shit for our partnership to end up being a affair"."That ass....didn't your dad say anything about it?" "no...ya know how Paul get's when he dosen't get things his own way" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.Chris kissed the top of her and head and said "It's okay Princess...at least we have each other that's all that matters...you don't have to be upset about it"."Your right...we have each other that's all that matters....so what's the plan for tonight?" she asked."I have a match agaist Edge tonight...and you have a confortation with HHH" "Great...yippe".Chris laughed and said "Princess just act mad-" "Oh i don't have to act mad"she said laughing.  
  
*That night on Smack Down*  
  
Stephanie was getting ready to cut her promo with Paul."Okay and were in 5.4.3.2. go".Stephanie started walking down the hall and as she turned around the corner she bumped into HHH."Hey Steph" he said with his smart- ass face."You...get away from me" she said as she walked off "ahhhh what Little Princess mad about her car?" he said laughing.You can hear in the backround some fans laughing to.Stephanie stoped in her tracks and said "You know what Hunter I'm tired of playing these stupid games with you...Chris Jericho will not only remain the Undisputed Champion but he will leave you a crippled mess".With that she walked away and Hunter said "Yeah well see about that" and he too walked away.  
  
"Excellent" the camera guy said and left along with the rest of the crew.Stephanie kept on walking down the hall but Paul catched up to her and stoped her."Steph what the hell happend in your fathers office??...why did you just walk away from me?".Stephanie looked at him dead in the eye and said "You wanna know why...well Paul i'm tired of you making desisions for me...i'm tired of you saying that this storyline isn't good enough for you and that you don't want me to go along with this angle...bad mouthing the rest of the wrestlers...Paul we might be a couple but thst dosen't give you the right or authority to tell me what the hell i can and can't do!"."So that's why you just left?? cause your pissed off that i didn't let you go along with that angle with that ass-whole of Irvine?"."See there you go again bad mouthing other people" "I can talk shit about anyone that i want!" he shouted back.Stephanie had enough and said "Well if you wanna talk so much crap and say you can talk as much crap as you want then why don't you tell Mark face to face  
  
what you really think of him....oh right because you don't have the balls to do it!" she shouted back and started to walk.Paul turned around and grabbed her by the arm "let go of my arm Paul!" she said the more she told him to let go the more presure he put."Why are you acting like a smart little Bitch Steph? i will tell Mark what i think about him when i feel like it!"."Let go of my fucking arm Paul!".He refused to let go so she slaped him!.He let go of her arm and Stephanie ran down the hall way.Paul tuched his cheek and mumbled "Little Bitch".And walked to his lockeroom.  
  
*In the ring*  
  
The countdown began and Y2J step out with the Billion Dollar Princess on his side.Alot of boos but alot of cheers came from the girls sitting in the first row with a "Steph and Chris 4 ever" and a "Chris Jericho our Energizer Bunny" signs(a/n:my smoochers at the Forum and Jerichoholics).They made it down to the ring and did their usual rutien.Then Edge came out and the croud went crazy specially the Edgeheads in the first row (a/n:for the Forums Edgeheads *^_^*).The match began and it was your normal match.But Jericho won cause he hit Edge with one of the titles that Steph had "accidently" left int he ring.After the match Steph and Chris raised thier hands in victory.Chris got the mic and said "HHH you see what i just did to Edgeward here??...well that will be you this Sunday...except your gonna be left crippled!".The "Games" music hit and HHH came up with a smirk on his face and he spoke in his mic "Oh really Jericho? your gonna leave me a crippled mess?...but hey you must of have been taking some fashion advice from the Grad Cayon over there".Stephanies eyes narrowed and she shook her head.Chris wrapped his arm around her shoulder telling her "don't listen to this jack-ass"he told her and continued"You know what Hunter you didn't have a match tonight...but i think these people wanna see a WM preveiw...if your that 'Damn good'".HHH dropped the mic and walked down the ramp. Jericho gave the belts to Steph and she step out of the ring.HHH began punching Jericho and threw him over the rope.Then Steph came from behind and pulled Hunters hair.He turned around and was shaking his head and was setting her up for a pedegree.The fans or course wanted this to happen except for the girls in the front row who were crying bloody murder!.As he was setting her up he said "this is for slapping me".Then out of no where Chris went in the ring with a sledghammer!.He hit HHH right in the quad.Stephanie moved out of the way as Chris hit HHH about 4 more times in the quad.Stephanie was smiling as Chris took HHH to the annoucers table.Where JR was about to have a stroke when he put HHH in the Walls just like he did 10 months back.He had him in the Walls for about 2 minutes the ref's came down and he wouldn't let go until he finally did.He climed off the annoucer table people booing excpet for those girls in the first row who were celebrating like there was no tommorow.Steph and Chris walked up the ramp and held thier hands up in victory as SmackDown! whent off air  
  
Once they got to thier lockeroom.Chris kissed Steph and said "you where great out their" "no way you where great"."Yeah I know"he said joking."Ready to leave?" she asked him "i was gonna take a sho-" he stoped when she gave him those puppy eyes."Okay well leave let me just put on a shirt and get our stuff".He out on his new shirt that said "Larger Than Life Living Legend" in the front then in the back "I'm Chris Jericho" (a/n:go buy that sucker! lol).He got his bags and her bag.And left the room.Once they where out of everyones view with his free hand he got Stephanies hand.Smiled at her and said "I love you Stephanie McMahon" "I love you too Chris Irvine" she said and kissed his cheek.And both walked over to the car.Once they got to the hotel they check ina nd everything.Chris took his shower and both decided to go out and take a walk on the peir.They stoped by in a bench and sat looking at the stars.Chris arm around Stephanie keeping her wam and with one hand holding her hand.He looked into her blue eyes and smiled and leaned in to kiss her.She kissed him back while they where kissing someone said "Young lady young man...both of you have a lot of explaining to do".Both turned around and saw Vince standing there with a shooked look in his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****DUN DUN DUN LOL What will happend next...if Steph tells her dad..will he tell her over protected boyfriend???  
  
***R&R PLEASE  
  
NO REVIEWS=NO STORY 


	3. Wicked Games

A/N:Sorry for the lack of updates but i've been really busy latery  
  
R&R PLEASE!!!! I beg u im on my knees right now R&R!! lol  
  
A/N:This is my AU...Chris was never married with Jessica :)  
  
A/N2:Thanks to my gurl Roxie for the chapter title idea!!! i luv ya gurlie  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Stepahnies eyes widden as she saw her father standing right behind them with his eyes bulging out.Chris stood up and looked at Vince "what the hell is going on here Stephanie".She looked down at her feet "Irvine? what the hell are you doing kissing my daughter!"."Vince...i can explain" "damn right you better explain...Irvine she has a boyfriend damn it she is in a relationship."He said steping foward face to face with Chris his eyes full of anger."Daddy please don't blame this on him" "what do you mean don't blame this all on him Steph this man was just kissing you like you where single which he perfectly knows that your not...your with Paul"."Dad this isn't-" "you and Paul have a great future are drunk??? did he drugg you?" Steph rolled her eyes as her father continued "i don't want you to-"."DAD! this isn't Chris' fault i'm not drunk i'm not nothing! I love this man!" she said back at her father.Vince face was full of shock "Steph what do you mean you love him?" "like it sounds daddy" she said as Chris wrapped his arm around her waist and she continued."Paul all he wants is this control in the WWF he walks around like he runs the whole damn place just cause where going out...and he really hasn't showed me the true love he has for me...unlike Chirs....i've loved him ever since i first layed eyes on him when you daddy signed him to the WWF".Chris spoke up "Mr.McMahon i don't want to hurt your daugther...nor will i ever i love her way to much to do her any pain....she's my whole life ever since i met her...i love her way too much".Vince looked at the couple in front of him.He saw something her never saw with Paul and Stephanie...he saw true love.He saw how his daughters eyes seemed to sparkle as she saw the man she loved.He saw how truly happy she was with Chis.Vince said "well i'm glad that my daugther had found someone that she loves...and you too Irvine"."Oh thank you daddy for understanding"Stephanie said as she hugged her father."Thank you Mr.McMa-" "Vince...call me Vince" "thank you Vince" Chris said as he shook his hand.  
  
"But Steph...what about Paul...how are you going to tell him this?" "Daddy...me and Chris have been together since well...way before i bought ECW....way before the Summer Slam kiss....way before Paul got hurt...the night of the King of The Ring kiss"."That's over 2 years now" "yes Vince...2 happy loving years that I have spend with your daugther" "And you think you can continue hiding this?" "dad we've done it for 2 years...i think we can keep it going...but daddy please don't tell Paul...don't tell anyone i love Chris way too much to see him get hurt"she said as her eyes got teary."I won't Princess I won't" Vince said as he embraced his daugther in a hug."Well i'll get going i don't want to ruin your night more than i already did" Vince said."Thanks dad....for understanding" "anytime princess" he said as he kissed her forehead."And you take care of my baby girl" "with my life" Chris said as he shook his hand."Oh and one more thing Steph" "yeah dad?" "now i know why you always wanted to write in those kisses" he said with a smile.Stephanie smirked at her father and Chris looked at Stephanie with a smile on his face.He hugged Stephanie as Vince walked off.They took a walk on the beach under the moonlight.Hand in hand as they walked on the beach savoring every precious moment they had together.Later on that night they went back to the hotel.They fell asleep in each others arms as they watched t.v.  
  
Morning came a small classical music tune came from Stephanie's leather jacket.She woke up and answerd in a sleepy tone "Hello?"."Where are you i've been worried sick about you" the other end said "well that's a surpirse Paul"."I'm serious Steph where are you didn't come to my room last night" "well maybe i didn't want to sleep with you last night" "what do you mean you didn't want to sleep with me last night?...Steph whats wrong?" "nothing Paul" "are you sure?" "yes i'm positive" she said as Chris wrapped his arms around her waist."Okay then...I'll meet you in the arena later okay?" "yeah sure" she said."I love you" "me too" Stephanie said as she hung up the phone."I'm guessing that was Paul" Chris said as he kissed her shoulder."Yeah he wanted to know where i was" she said .Chris sat next to her and brough his lips too meet hers and said "Come on let's get ready to go to the arena"."Yeah" she said as she got up and started getting ready.Half an hour later they left the hotel to the arena.Once they got their the kissed quickly and went thise separate ways.Stephanie got to Paul's room and he greeted her with a kiss.She returned it and he said "Gosh you look hot Steph" she was wearing some jean hip huggers and a red halter top."Thanks Paul you don't look that bad your self" she said as she put her bag down and beggan to take out her clothes for that night......a WrestleMania night."So what are you doing tonight?" "well i'm going to go out there with Chris and get pedegreed by you".He got close to her and said "you know baby i don't want to do this but it's part of my job"."Yeah and well you know i don't wanna slap you...but it's part of my job" she said smiling at him.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist an began kissing her neck he turned her around and his kisses got more and more deeper."Paul not now" Steph said.But he wouldn't let go "Not now!" she screamed.Which cought Paul in surprised "I'm sorry i had to scream" she said "what the hell is wrong with you Steph? you've been acting really weird lately" "nothing is wrong with me Paul...i'm just tired ok" "tired of what?"."Tired of all this shit going on between us Paul! Damn it do i have to explain to you everything that goes on in my life? Jesus we are going out but i have to have my space too Paul" "so are you saying we should break up?".He said his eyes filling with anger "I'm not saying we should i'm just saying that just give me my space to be me okay?".She said as she was gathering her stuff "okay i'm sorry" "okay" she said smiling at him as she kissed his cheek and went in the bathroom.He saw his so called "love" go in the bathroom.About 10 mintues later she came out dressed in her green jumper suit."Paul i'm going to the make-up room okay" she said as she left the room before he could answer.  
  
She walked down the halls of the arena saying 'hi' to her friends she saw along the way.She finally reached Chris' room and went in.He was in the couch watching some hockey game."Ah crap.... damn it ref that was foul you old fool!" he screamed.A smiled spread on Stephanie's lips as she saw the blonde Canadian screaming his head off and looked like a little kid.He finally brought his attention to the brutnett standing in the doorway her arms wrapped around her waist as she hid her laughter."What are you laughing at Princess?" he said as he got up and wrapped his arms around her."I'm laughing at you Jerky" she answered "Oh really?" he said as he lighly kissed her lips."Yeah pretty much "she said laughing."You think it's funny huh?" he said "yep" "well now you'll have to play with the big boys".He said as he got her by the waist and lifted her up laying her on the couch and he began to tickle her."Chris stop" she said in between laughs "Princess you never eeeever laugh at me".He tickled her stomach and she said "well your used to people laughing with you no AT you" she said as she began to giggle uncontrobably.He looked at her and she looked like a little girl.  
  
Stephanie with all her force knocked Chris to the floor and fell on top of him.And began to laugh and said "let's see how ticklelish the Legend is" she said."Oh no Steph please don't" before he knew Stephanie was tickling him everywhere.He was laughing so hard tears where coming out of his eyes.She finally stoped and kissed his lips.The door slammed opend as a man said "Chris I wanted to know-" and he stoped dead on his tracks.Chris and Stephanie bothe looked up..... it was........  
  
  
  
  
  
*****MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER CLFFHANGER!!! LOL  
  
SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES BUT I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT PART......SORRY SO SHORT  
  
**SO WHO IS THIS MYSTERY MAN? DUN DUN DUN FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER  
  
PLEASE R&R I'M BEGGING U I'M ON MY FREAKING KNEES LOL 


	4. Love found,Love enjoyed,Love lost,Love g...

R&R PLEASE!!  
  
A/N:I'll try to update as much as i can :)  
  
Thanks to Nina for the Reveiw(s)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chris i wanted to know...".Chris and Stephanie froze in horror and looked up to see Adam Copeland(Edge).Standing in the door frame with a shoock look in his face.His jaw almost dropping from what he had just witness.Steph and Chris scattered to get up as Adam began to speak."What-t-the hell is going on here?" he said as he went in the room."Hey Adam" Chris said smiling.Adam looked at Chris then back at Stephanie who was smiling at him oh so innocently."Adam...what you just saw....please...i beg you Adam...don't tell anyone" the brunette said at the Canadian.He looked at her her eyes looked worried."Adam man sit down" quietly he sat on the chair as the couple sat in the couch.He locked the door and Chris began to speek."Adam...two years ago remember that King Of the Ring kiss that i her??" "yeah" "me and Steph have been seacretly together since then"."Chris that's like two years ago" he said with his blue eyes filled with nothing but shoock."It's funny how everyone says that"Stephanie said laughing and told him."Adam your like one of Chris best friend and i think you'll undertsand were in love....we've always been in love since we first layed eyes on each other....and we've been keeping this from everyone...well only you and my dad know now"."What about Paul" he asked "Paul dosen't know...and he'll never know until i think it's the right moment" she said looking at him."Adam please...you know how it is to be in love....but you didn't have to hide that love and we do...please keep this a seacret don't tell anyone".Adam nodded and shook Chris hand and hugged Stephanie and said "you two are so totally making me feel like freaking Oprah".All three of them laughed.After thier little chat with Adam he left the dressing room to go get ready."Holy crap i gotta go to the make-up room ok babe i'll see you out there" Stephanie said as she gave Chris a quick kiss and headed out the door.  
  
WrestleMania-X8 in the Skydome of Toronto,Canada.Pyro exploded the whole works as Saliva kicked off the show perforeming one of the theame songs "Superstar".Stephanie came out of the make-up room he hair in a half pony- tail crunched up. She went to Paul's dressing room.He was already ready and was sitting in the couch watching the show.She came in and he looked up from the monitor and asked "Where have you been you've been gone for like 2 hours"."I had to do stuff" she answerd."What stuff?" he asked "Jesus Paul what did i tell you before i don't have to tell you every freaking detail in my life"."Well sorry i can't help it if i wanted to know where my girlfriend was" he said looking at her angry."Fine if you wanna know that much i was talking with the rest of the creative team going over new storylines...happy?"."Very" he said grinning she rolled her eyes and sat on a chair and took out her laptop.And checked her e-mail:  
  
To:Billion$bitchyPrincezz@aol.com  
  
From:TheMoneyO'Mac@aol.com  
  
Hey Steph waz up little sis? Well i'm here at home bored of course lol Nah not really i'm just enjoying this vaccation with Marissa.I'm glad to be away for a while but i miss you,mom and oddly enough dad lol I know how weird.Well i'll be coming home finally in about 3 days or so.I'm sitting here in the wonderful sun and maybe you stuck somewhere in a lockeroom in Toronto.Hehe sorry to rub it in.Well i hope everything is good with you and i hope to see you soon  
  
Love always your big Bro,  
  
Shaner's  
  
p.sHoping things are going good with well ya know who ;)  
  
Stephanie smiled as she finished reading her brothers e-mail.She clicked "Reply" and started typing.After she was done she closed down the window of her inbox and closed her lap top.This is going to be a long night she thought to herself.  
  
Finally the match away from the Main Event.She and Paul made it to the gorilla spot.As they waited for Chris.He came and said "Hey Steph,Paul" "Hi Chris" she answerd "Irvine" Paul said looking at him.Drowning Pool begand to play HHH's theame music he kissed Stephanie and said "I'll see ya later".He walked out on stage.Chris rolled eyes his eyes and mocked him "I'll you later" and did kissing sounds."Real funny Jerky" she said as she hit his arm playfully."Mr.Irvine Mrs.McMahon your up next" one of the crew members said."Thanks" Stephanie said "ready?" Chris said as he fixed his belts."Baby I was born ready" she said with a smirk.The countdown started off and Y2J came out with the Princess.The match started off.Alot of near falls from both men.Then Stephanie came into the ring when both the ref and Chris where knocked out and hit HHH with a chair and tried to make an escape but got pedegreed.Chris came back to his sencenses only to walk in a Pedegree.The ref counted 1.2.3. and HHH became the Undisputed Champion (A/N:*in a sarcastic tone* Yippe **rolleyes**).HHH did his little annoying victory crap as Chris and Steph left the ring once the cameras stoped rolling.  
  
After the show Stephanie met up with Chris out back where all the production trialers where.There where talking which lead to kissing they didn't hear the footsteps coming when they heard someone say."Ah the little love birds" they looked up and saw Vince standing their with a smile on his face.Stephanie started turning diffrent shades of red and Chris just looked at the floor and started laughing."Great work out ther Irvine" Vince said "Thank you sir" "And you Princess one hell of a great job you did out there...how's your neck?" "It's fine daddy...but i'll have to wear a matching leather neck brace tommorow night" she said laughing."Listen you two i want to tell you two be more careful...you can just go hide somewhere and just make-out like you just did...i don't want anyone to know about this"."A little late Vince" Chris said "you mean?-" "Adam knows daddy" "How did he find out?."Well he kindda walked in on us-".Vinces eyes buldge out like it was too much info "while where were tickeling each other dad" Stephanie said when she realized the look in her fathers face."Sorry Vince didn't mean to scare you but Adam is like on of my best friends i know he won't tell anyone" "Vey well then...Chris you'll have the rest of RAW off tommorrow you'll just cut a promo and you done and Steph you too"."Great thanks daddy" she said as she hugged her dad.Vince smiled and walked off.The next night on RAW after Chris beat the crap out of the security and Stephanie accepted the handycap match agaist HHH.Stephanie and Chris met up later that night and had a romantic dinner and well let's just say....they got jiggy ;)  
  
The next few days they where deciding wheather or not they where gonna give Stephanie the titles,let Chris win or let Paul keep the titles.They came to two conclusions one to make it a Tripple Threat match and letting Paul keep the titles making Stephanie off T.V for a while so she can work on the creative team.Smack Down came and Paul rolled some of Stephanie's most embarrasing moments.Chris put his hand on her neck and squeezedit to confort her.After Paul's like idea of a "joke" Stephanie spoke in the mic."This Monday Night you Hunter won't keep the titles or walk out the Undipsuted Champion....neighter will Chris Jericho becuase this Monday it will be a Tripple Threat Match for the Undisputed Championship and I Stephanie McMahon will become the first ever Woman to be the Undisputed Champion".She did the montion of the belts around her waist as Chris looked at her shooked and HHH just smiled.Monday night came along as both lovers where in Chris lokeroom just sitting and talking,holding hands.Enjoying their time together cause Paul was out doing some other stuff leaving the opportunity to Stephanie to be with Chris.Adam went in the lockeroom later on and all 3 of them talked about stuff.Finally the moment of truth came as they got ready to go out there for the Tripple Threat match.  
  
The match started off as Chris knocked HHH down and Stephanie took the opportunity to fall on the canvans so Chris could cover.But it only got to a 2 count when HHH broke the count.Soon enough the tables turned as Stephanie slapped Chris once and was going for the second slap but he blocked her and kissed her!(A/N:Hey it's my AU lol it's about time they kissed again).Then he pushed her down.Chris was thrown out of the ring giving HHH the advantage to give Stephanie a spinebuster for the 1.2.3.She woke up and saw him stnading over her waving bye.She ran to the turnbuckel and hung on for her dear life.HHH got the mic and began to sing (or so he thought) "Na-na-na-na na-na-na-na hey-hey-hey goodbye"."Noooooo" Stephanie screamed as the security took her away.Chris from the floor looked at Stephanie as they took her away.Little did her know that was the last time he'll acctually see her in a long time  
  
  
  
  
  
*******THAT'S IT THAT WAS THE STORY TADA!!! HOW DID U LIKE IT...J/K!! IT'S NOT OVER YET MY FRIENDS! SO WHAT YA THINK OF THIS PART??? I THINK IT SUCKED CUZ I DIND'T HAVE ANY IDEAS LOL I JUST TYPED WHAT CAME TO MIND LOL  
  
**R&R PLEASE!!!  
  
NEXT PART WILL BE POSTED UP AS SOON AS I CAN :) 


	5. Lost Love....for good?

R&R Please  
  
A/N:Updating a whole lot lol.Lyrics from Puddel of Mudds "Blurry" and Linkin Parks "Crawling"  
  
Thanks fo all the reviews :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything's so blurry  
  
and everyone's so fake  
  
and everybody's empty  
  
and everything is so messed up  
  
pre-occupied without you  
  
I cannot live at all  
  
My whole world surrounds you  
  
I stumble then I crawl~"Blurry"-Puddel of Mudd  
  
Chris walked backstage after the show had ended.He looked for Stephanie in Paul's lockeroom but nothing was thier all thier stuff was gone.Chris shut the door and asked a few people who where there he asked one small man with light brown hair and glasses and he said."Miss.McMahon and Paul left right after he came backstage.They just got thier stuff and left seemed like he was in a hurry more than she was"."Thank you" Chris said as he walked down the hall.The went into his dressing room and got his stuff ready.When he was done showering he hoped to still catch Vince.As he was leaving he bumped into Vince."Vince i was just about to go look for you"."Ah Chris i see your ready to go" he said with a smile "but where's Stephanie?" "you mean you don't know where she is??" "no...Chris where's my baby girl?"."They told me that she and Paul left right after the show and that he seemed to be in a hurry to leave".Vince started to panic and pace back and fourth."Vince clam down okay...i'm sure they just left to the hotel or something and where making a whole big deal about this...she might just be in the hotel ok" "your right where freaking out about something that is so little"."I'm going back to the hotel i'll probably see her there and then i'll call you ok" "okay Chris".  
  
Chris left to the parking lot and got in his rental car.He drove to the hotel and parked the car in the garage down stairs.Once he got to the Lobby he went to the front desk."Hi Sir how may we help you?" the lady in the front desk said."Yeah i wanted to know if Stephanie McMahon checked in?".She typed something in her computer and said "no sir we have no reservation for Miss.McMahon".Chris sighed and said "What about Paul Levesque?".She typed in once again and said "No i'm sorry sir he has no reservation here eigther"."DAMN!" Chris said as he slammed the desk.Which cause the woman to jump "I'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you...I'm going to check in" "okay name please" "Chris Irvine".She typed in his name and said "Okay Mr.Irvine your room is room #327 and enjoy your stay" "I'll try" he said.And walked to the elevator.  
  
*********  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds, they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real~"Crawling"-Linkin Park  
  
Stephanie looked over at Paul in the driver seat.He had this evil look.She didn't know where they where going she knew the hotel wasn't in this road they where going."Paul where are we going" she asked in a low voice.He looked over at her his eyes full of evil with a grin he said "you'll see Princess" he said and like a zombie turn his eyes back to the road.Stephanie looked out the window.Saw the Pennsylvania night just coming out.The sun set just over the horizon.She sighed and said in a low voice "I need you Chris".A small tear fell down her cheek as she closed her eyes and fell in a deep sleep.  
  
She opend her eyes it was full darkness she looked around and she seemed to be in a gastation.She looked over at the driver side and saw Paul was gone.He was in the mini-market buying something.She took out her cell phone and dialed Chris' cell number.  
  
********  
  
You could be my someone  
  
you could be my scene  
  
you know that i'll protect you  
  
from all of the obscene  
  
I wonder what your doing  
  
imagine where you are  
  
there's oceans in between us  
  
but that's not very far  
  
Chris dialed Vince's number as he answerd the phone."Vince McMahon" "Vince" the other end said "It's me Chris" "Chris have you found Stephanie yet??" "No Vince...she nor Paul had reservations in this hotel" he siad his voice low and sad."Oh my god...where can she be?" Vince said in a worried tone "did Paul ever tell you about leaving that night early or something?" "no not at all"."I'm gonna go look for her back at the arena okay" "Chris everyone is gone" "right...well i'll just drive around or something" "Okay...call me if you know something" "i sure will".Chris got his jacket and left his room.Just as his cell phone began to ring.  
  
*******  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
Consuming, confusing  
  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
  
Controlling  
  
"Come on Chris please answer the phone" Stephanie said."Hello?" Chris voice said "Oh my god Chris it's Steph-" "You have reached my phone"*he laughs,in the backround you can hear her laughter and Adams*.Stephanie's smiled went to a frown.She remembered that he had changed his voice message that night."I can't answer this damn thing right now...or i just can't find the right buttton to press cause of this hang over"*more laughter*"But leave a message and ya know i'll get back to you...C'mon Baby!" *he laughs and the beep comes on*  
  
"Chris...Chris it's Steph Paul is taking me somewhere i don't know yet" she said in between tears "and I'm really scared he seems angry evil i'm scared baby i need you.......call me when you can okay i love you Jerky" she said hung up.Just when Paul was coming and saw her using her phone and crying.  
  
"Who the hell where you talking to Stephy??" he said in a growl "n-no one no o-one Paul" "right".He got her cell phone and threw it to the ground.Which cause her to jump as a tear went down he cheek."Ah damn i guess were gonna have to call Motorolla to get you a new phone" he said with a evil laugh.He got in the car and gave her all the stuff her got."Long road trip babe" he saw her cry more "awwww what's wrong baby?? I'm I scaring you?" "why are you doing this Paul?" "Answer the damn question! I'm i scaring you?".She nodded he grinned evily and said "good".As he started the car and ran over her cell phone.  
  
*********  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
well ya shoved it in my face  
  
this pain you gave to me  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
well ya shoved it my face  
  
Chris just got in the elevator when he rememberd that he had left his cell phone."No use to have the damn thing if you don't carry it" he told him self as he put the key in the door and opend it.He got the phone from the tabel and looked at the green bliking light which said " Voice Mail from:Stephy at 9:45pm"."Oh my god" he said as he dialed the number and heard the message.He heard Stephanie cry as she left him the message.[i]Chris...Chris it's Steph Paul is taking me somewhere i don't know yet and I'm really scared he seems angry evil i'm scared baby i need you.....call me when you can okay i love you Jerky[/i]."Holy Crap" he said as he hung up and called her phone."Come on baby answer" the phone rang about 2 times when the operator said "Where sorry but the number you are trying to call has been dissconnected or no long in service"."Shit!" he shouted.He dialed Vince's number he answerd."Hello?" "Vince Stephanie called she says Paul is taking her somewhere and she dosen't know where" Chris said running out of breath."WHAT?!? when did she call you? is she okay oh my god"."She called me like five minutes ago and left a voice message she was crying at the time and she sounds scared i tried calling her but her phone is disconnected"."Oh god" Vince said"we have to go look for her" he continued."But where"Chris asked "she dosen't know where she's going how are we sopposed to know?".  
  
"Your right Chris...who is the closes person to Paul? besides Stephanie?".Chris thought for moment...come to think of it Paul really wans't knowed at a type of guy who had alot of friends."Vince i don't think Paul is a type of guy who has 'friends' so to speak...but he does still talks to his old buddy yet foe Steve Williams (Stone Cold)" "Do you think he knows where he is?" "Maybe i don't know"."Tell you what Chris....let's talk to Steve tommorow where gonna have to find another person to be Ric's partner for tommorows tag team match" "yeah your right...okay i'll let you go Vince" "Okay Chris....try to get some sleep" "I will" he said before he hungg up."But how can i get some sleep when my love is out there somewhere and i don't know where she is" Chris whispered.He took out his wallet and keys and place them on the night table.He opend his wallet and saw in there a picture of him and Stephanie when they went to Disneyland during thier PPV in San Diego (*a/n:hey u gotta represent lol).She looked so happy with him like the world was just too perfect.He closed the wallet a small tear rolled down his cheek and he said "Steph...i love you".He turned off the light and layed in bed staring at the celling closing his eyes as a few tears rolled down his cheeks wondering if he was gonna see her again  
  
******  
  
I can't seem  
  
To find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in  
  
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure  
  
Stephanie whimpered as she touched her cheek.Paul had slapped her because she was asking him too many times where they where going.The night was dark all you can hear was Paul speeding thorough the empty raods.She didn't know what time it was she didn't know where she was."Do you love me Steph?" Paul asked Stephanie looked over at him and said nothing."I asked you do you love me!" he screamed at her.She got frighten and said "y-yes i d-do Paul i- i love yo-you".He laughed and said "no you don't you never have loved me!"."Yes i love you Paul with all my heart."He started to laugh like he did in the gas station evily his eyes filled with nothing but pure evil too "Are you sure you love me like you've loved me before?"Stephanie showallowed and said "Yes Paul I love you since i first met you" as tear rolled down her cheeks."Funny thing you should say that you still love me....if you still love me like before...then why the hell are you seeing that ass of Irvine behind my back!"he growled as Stephanie looked at him...how did he know she was seeing Chris how did he find out.She was about to answer him when all of the sudden her world turned black.  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds, they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real  
  
  
  
***DUN DUN DUN SORRY I LEFT U WITH A CLIFFHANGER MWAHAHAHAHA CAN U TELL I LOVE 'EM??? LOL WELL SEE I'M UPDATING LIKE AN ENERGIZER BUNNY LOL  
  
HOW DID PAUL NOW THAT SHE WAS GETTIN' JIGGY WITH CHRIS SORT OF SPEAK??? WHERE IS HE TAKING HER???? WILL CHIRS EVER FIND BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY WILL HE EVER SEE HER AGAIN??  
  
TILL NEXT TIME MY PEOPLE(PERSON)LOL  
  
R&R PLEASE 


	6. Lonely

A:N:So sorry for the lack of updates I've been busy with with school crap and such. R&R please!!!

Visit my site : http://y2jsmchica.tripod.com/

***********

*Unknown Location*

Stephanie opened her eyes and looked around. It was cold and dark and lonely. She tried to remember how she got there. What was the last thing that happened. She was in the car with Paul and he had asked her if she loved him…she has yes and he laughed. Saying if she loved him so much why was she seeing…"Chris" she said in a low voice. How did Paul know she had been seeing Chris. He heart began to race wondering what the hell is she doing here. Where was she and what Paul had in mind. Knowing how jealous he was, he was capable of doing _anything_. A tear or two ran down her cheek. As she raised her head and saw a shadow coming toward her. "Awww the Princess is crying" the voice said. "Why did you bring me here Paul!" Stephanie said. "I'm not Paul" the voice said. "Who are you then show your face!".The person began to laugh and said "It's not that simple Princess I'm not just going to show my face…less let you hear my real voice". "Why…where the hell am I…where's Paul?" "why the hell would you care where he is? You didn't care before why should you care now?". "What are you talking about!" "come on Stephanie don't act like a innocent little bitch! You know exactly what I'm talking about….you and that ass of Irvine been seeing each other for a long long time". Stephanie eyes widen "how-how didn't you know about that?" "Stephy Stephy come it's common sense a blind person could see what was going on…you see you two should have been more careful where you did your love crap" the voice said in a disgusted voice. "Your lying you don't know anything your just messing with my mind!" Stephanie screamed into the shadows. Where she saw the person start to shake it's head. 

"Fine….let's see a Stephanie/Irvine Moment hmmmm let me think….oh yeah I remember now….the RAW a week before Wrestle-Mania…both of you left rather quick backstage….you went to Paul's and your lockeroom…got your stuff and sneaked into Irvine's….about 15 or 20 minutes later both of you came out…went to the parking lot and left happily ever after…I was rather nauseated with the whole thing". "You where spying on me?" Stephanie said in a cold voice "well if you want to call it spying call it spying". "Your sick you know that…going into my private life…my secret!". "Oh come on! Who gives a damn….apparently you didn't cheating on Paul just like that". "I was going to tell him!" "when? Waiting another year or two to pass on?…maybe 3...or maybe _never?_…Stephanie I know way more things about you than you even know your self". "Who the hell are you…I'm sick and tired of you rubbing all this in my face….show your self if you have the balls for it!". The person began to laugh "I don't qualify to have type of balls" "so you're a woman? Good a better excuse for me to kick your ass!" Stephanie screamed back. "Oh touché Princess….you'll kick my ass…if you'll ever _live _to do it". "What do you mean live to do it" "Gosh are you really that stupid Stephanie McMahon?….what makes you think Paul will let you get away with what you have done to him".

**************

*Back at the hotel room*

Chris woke up as the sun rays fell on his face. He yawed and then it hit him….Stephanie was no where to be found. She is gone somewhere with Paul all alone….just the fact of that made him get angry that he knocked over the lamp on the night table. He groaned and said "I'll pay for that crap" he got up and walked over to him bags and took out his clothes. He was gonna be at a house show that day. He didn't know what he was going to do but he was just going there. He hopped into the shower and 10 minutes later her came out of the bathroom with his "Larger than Life Living Legend" (*a/n:go but it!lol ). One he was showered her got the rental car keys and his bag and left the room. He went down the hall and into the elevator. On his way there he bumped into Kurt Angle. "Hey Chris" he greeted him with a smile. Chris looked up and gave him a fake smile "Hey Kurt" he said and dropped his eyes back tot the ground. Kurt's smile faded as he saw his friend. "What's wrong man?" he asked concerned "nothing…nothing" Chris said in a low voice. " Are you sure?" "yeah I'm sure thanks Kurt". But he wasn't fine or sure about it…inside he was screaming to tell Kurt that Stephanie was missing and he and she had been seeing each other…but he couldn't. "Alright if you say so" the Olympian said as both men step into the elevator. The ride down was rather quite. Kurt looking at Chris knowing he was hiding something and Chris pretending not to notice that Kurt was looking at him.

Finally he spoke " what do I have something in my teeth?" Chris said trying to joke around. Kurt shook his head and said "no you have nothing in your teeth" "Ok then…but why do you keep on looking at me I know I'm handsome and all" Chris said. "Chris what's wrong?….your not telling me something" "Kurt I said I was ok…I'm just having a bad day ok" he said trying to pull the best smile he could. "Ok if you say so" Kurt said as the elevator came to a stop. Both men step out "I guess I'll see ya at the arena" the blonde Canadian said. "Yeah I guess" Kurt said and walked away. Chris sighed and walked out to the parking lot. He got into his black F-150 rental car and turn on the engine. He pulled out his parking space and left the hotel. He decided to turn the radio to let his mind think of other things. He searched though the various stations "what the hell is this crap?" he said as he basically searched though most of the stations and found nothing. "Damn those Teeny-Boppers!" he said and turned off the radio. He looked at the road ahead of him. The Pennsylvania sky looked cloudy, as it began to drizzle a bit. He wouldn't call himself a crazy driver but some people just don't know how to drive. He swerved past the small red civic and changed lanes. "Damn people…driving in the fast lane when their going as slow as a freaking snail!" he muttered to himself. He knew this day will be the worst day of his life.

Once he got away from all the "snails" in the freeway he got to the arena. He went into the garage part the car and headed to his lockeroom. Giving weak "hi's " to other wrestlers…some giving his strange looks normally Chris would go in happy joking around. But not that day….I mean wouldn't you feel down if this sick freak that calls himself your loves 'boyfriend' took her away without anyone even knowing where the hell they are? Of course you will! Once he got to his room he slammed the door shut. Which caught the attention of on of his Canadian friends. "Can I come in?" the voice outside said "sure" Chris responded. Adam walked in and saw his friend sitting in the couch looking like hell. "Hey man waz up?" he asked as he walked towards Chris. "It's Steph…" he said slowly "she's…gone…she left with Paul since last nights show…no one knows where she is" he said lifting his head. As Adam saw a tear roll down his friends cheek. "What? How…how do you know this?" he asked. "She called me last night when I went to look for her….I left my cell phone at the hotel and when I went back she had left the message" Chris said wiping away tears. "Adam…what if something happens to her? What if that Jack ass of Paul does something to her?" Chris said as his voice sounded more and more panicked. Adam shook his head and said "No man you can't think negative things right now…Steph is one tough chick she won't let that ass of Paul touch her". Chris stood up and said "Thanks Adam…for hearing all this sentimental crap" "Nah it's not crap…it's the truth both of you really care for each other….both of you love each other". With that Adam pulled Chris in for a friendly hug and patted his back as they let go and said " I've seen Chris Irvine's sentimental side…that reeks!". Both blonde Canadians laughed and left the lockeroom.

Once they where outside they saw 4 wrestlers talking to JR…it seemed pretty important. Both of them walked over to see what was going on. "So you haven't seen her either?" "No JR not since last night right after the show" Lance said. Chris thought they where talking about Stephanie…but boy was he ever wrong.

*************

Ok that was that lol…sorry so long but making up for what I've missed to update…..so Who in the hell where JR, Lance and the rest of the wrestlers talking about?….and who the hell was talking to Stephanie????…could all this add up?? Maybe lol who do U think is the person??

R&R PLEASE!!!

Oh yeah Sorry Stephanie's part of the story was so damn short….I'm just trying to build up the right screens and all that crap


End file.
